


Blasphemy

by Ohfrickfanfic



Series: Blasphemy [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tyler, Bullying, Coming Out, Degradation, Enemies to Lovers, Fall Out Boy Lyrics, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, Hallelujah lyrics, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Guilt, Religious! Tyler, Rim job, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sacrilege, Sex in a Church, Smut, TOPFL February Challenge, Top Josh, Underage Drinking, blasphemy lyrics, churchboy! Tyler, fuck boy! Josh, joshler - Freeform, peer pressure to drink, semi-automatic lyrics, unholy uses of anointing oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: Josh Dun was Tyler’s high school bully, and ironically, his first same-sex crush. No matter how many times Josh broke Tyler’s spirit with the way he treated him, Tyler’s heart would pound with lust whenever he was around, and Tyler hated him for it. He hated him for how low he made him feel with his words, and he hated him for how high he made him feel late at night when he was alone in his room. And now, in college, Tyler’s going to have to deal with the highs and lows that come with Joshua Dun once again.





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up this might be a little mish mash of Christianity and Catholicism since I was raised Catholic and know more of that terminology/practices, but this is fiction so just roll with it.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Churchboy,” Tyler hears coming from behind him, just moments after exiting his dorm room.

He doesn’t even have to look to know who it’s coming from; Joshua Dun, the last person Tyler was hoping to see on his first day of college. ‘ _This is what I get for wanting to stay local’,_ he thinks to himself, continuing down the hall and trying to ignore Josh as he always has, but it’s not that easy.

Maybe to some, college means wild, drunken parties and getting laid, but not to Tyler. He takes his education very seriously, and other than the few sips of wine he has at church every Sunday where he serves as senior acolyte, he doesn't drink either. And as for getting laid, Tyler is a virgin. His religious beliefs play a big role in that but being in the closet plays an even bigger role, which, is a whole other story in itself.

Having recently come to terms with his sexuality, Tyler struggles with his faith. He’s a firm believer and wants to live a righteous life, but he can’t deny who he is, and it often eats away at him.

To Tyler, college is supposed to be about new beginnings and fresh starts. It’s supposed to be about learning, growing as a person, and living life to the fullest, but how is Tyler going to do any of that now that his past has seemingly followed him to college?

Josh Dun was Tyler’s high school bully, and ironically, his first same-sex crush. No matter how many times Josh broke Tyler’s spirit with the way he treated him, Tyler’s heart would pound with lust whenever he was around, and Tyler hated him for it. He hated him for how low he made him feel with his words, and he hated him for how high he made him feel late at night when he was alone in his room. And now, in college, Tyler’s going to have to deal with the highs and lows that come with Joshua Dun once again.

“I’m talking to you, Churchboy!” Josh calls, raising his voice as he catches up to Tyler. He yanks him by the arm, cornering him between the wall and the double doors that lead further down the hall. “We met again,” he says, staring at Tyler intensely. Just then, the double doors fly open, almost hitting the two as one of Josh’s skater friends emerges through the doors.

“Dun! What up, cocksucker?” his friend Brendon shouts, playfully punching Josh in the arm while passing by. “Wanna grind the rails on the ramp at the library after classes? You know how that always pisses the librarians off,” he turns around to ask, walking backward down the hall.

“Sure thing! Catch you later, man,” Josh answers, returning his attention to Tyler.

“You’re g-gay?” Tyler questions bravely.

“Where the fuck did you get that from?” Josh asks.

Nervously, Tyler lifts his arm, pointing down the hallway toward Brendon, “B-but he called you—”

“He was just fucking around. That’s what friends do. Maybe you’d know if you had some,” Josh quips. “Why? You wanna suck my cock or something?” Josh asks, taking a step closer to Tyler and teasingly eyeing him up and down.

Tyler’s silence speaks volumes.

“You do, don’t you? Admit it, if I were church, you’d get on your knees.” Josh taunts, placing both hands on the wall behind Tyler, boxing him in. “Say it!”

“Josh—”

“Say. It.” Josh hisses in his ear.

“Frick! Fine. If you were church, I’d get on my knees,” Tyler rushes out quickly, ending with a knee to Josh’s balls, shoving him away, and making his way through the double doors humiliated, angry, and slightly turned on.

“Fuck! Josh groans loudly, grabbing himself and doubling over in pain. “You’re gonna get it! Your ass is mine, Joseph!” he shouts after him.

************************************************

Finally, back in his dorm room after a long day of being half hard in his classes, Tyler lays on his bed, quickly shoving his jeans down his thighs, along with his boxers, and begins a slow tug on his length. Images of Josh play through his mind as he wills himself to get fully hard, but the anger, embarrassment, and upset of the day’s earlier events won’t allow it.

Frustrated, Tyler spits in his palm and tries again. He pictures Josh cornering him against the wall with passion, not hatred, and pretends his aggression is neediness. He pictures his words are meant for pleasure, not punishment, as he visualizes getting on his knees for Josh.

Suddenly, his dorm room door flings open.

“Oh shit, sorry!” Tyler’s best friend, Jenna, squeaks out, quickly turning around and closing the door before anyone else sees. “Did you forget you invited me over to study? I can come back,” she says with one hand over on her eyes and the other clutching onto the biology book under her arm.

“It’s fine, I’m not getting anywhere anyways,” Tyler huffs, pulling his pants back up. “And don’t you ever knock, by the way?” Tyler teases, pumping hand sanitizer onto his palm. “This isn’t the first time this has happened.”

“I wouldn’t have to knock if you weren’t always masturbating in the middle of the day,” Jenna teases, turning back around. “I still remember last time, back in high school, when I caught you getting off to that asshole J— “

Jenna’s words are interrupted by a loud pounding on the door and a familiar voice. “I know you’re in there, Joseph. I’m not done with you,” Josh shouts, passing Tyler’s room.

“Tyler, noooo!” Jenna reprimands, taking a seat by Tyler on his bed, placing her textbook to her right. “Not again!”

“Ughh, I know, I know,” Tyler says ashamed, covering his face. He slides his hands up into his hair, twirling one piece anxiously and begins to try an explain himself.

“I didn’t know he was even gonna be attending here, I swear. I was heading to class this morning and I heard someone shout ‘Churchboy’. I knew it was him instantly; he’s the only one who ever calls me that. I tried to ignore him and just keep walking, but then he cornered me...”

Tyler goes on to tell Jenna of the morning's events in great detail, down to the way Josh’s warm breath felt on his neck as he hissed lewd demands in his ear, and how his colorful sleeve tattoo contorted as his arm muscles flexed, boxing Tyler in.

“You got it bad, Ty— real bad,” Jenna says with a slight laugh, shaking her head once Tyler’s done rambling on about Josh.

“I knowwww,” Tyler drawls with an annoyed whine. “I just can’t stop thinking about him.”

“I just don’t get it, Tyler. What do you see in him? I mean besides his hard-to-miss, bright yellow hair and good looks. C’mon, Ty, he treats you like shit. You don’t have a chance in hell with him, and even if you did, he doesn’t deserve you,” she says, taking his hand and sandwiching it between hers.

“Honestly, Jenna, I have no idea. I’ve asked myself the same question many times,” Tyler admits.

“Just promise me you’re not gonna let him get to you and affect your grades and what not,” Jenna says, releasing Tyler’s hand and shifting to pick up her biology book by her side.

“I’ll try not to, but I’m pretty sure I’m getting my ass kicked the next time he sees me,” he states with nervous laughter.

“Page fifty-three,” Jenna says, shaking her head as opens her book.

*********************************************

It’s Sunday now. The rest of the week had gone on without incident. In fact, Tyler hasn’t even seen Josh once. He doesn’t know whether he should be relieved, disappointed, or worried. ‘ _Maybe it was just a freak thing running into him that day. The campus is huge, certainly days could go by without running into each other,’_ he tells himself, mostly to calm his worrying mind as he gets ready for church.

**********************************************

“Good morning, Tyler,” the pastor greets him as Tyler enters the sacristy, where the robes and other items used in worship are kept.

“Good morning, Pastor,” Tyler returns his hospitality and makes his way over to the wardrobe.

“How was your week?” the pastor asks while Tyler slips a white robe on over his clothes.

“Eventful, to say the least,” Tyler answers. “Well, actually, that was just one day, but still, it feels good to be here.”

“Well, I’m sorry you had a rough day, but I think I have just the thing to cheer you up,” the pastor states. “Today, and for the next few Sundays, you’ll be serving alongside a new altar server. He’s young, about your age, but here’s the thing, he’s a real troublemaker. It seems he’s doing this as some sort of community service. I didn’t have to let him serve it here, but I know how much you enjoy helping others and I thought maybe you could befriend him while you teach him the ropes. You know, help get him on the right path.”

“Thank you, Pastor. I’ll do my best.”

“Oh, actually I think he’s here now. I’ll be right back. I’m just going to show him in.”

Tyler gathers the things needed for service while he waits. He arranges them meticulously on a gold tray and carries them out to the altar, followed by the bells. Once done, he returns to the sacristy.

“Tyler, this is the young man I was telling you about. I’d like you to meet—"

“J-Josh!?” Tyler blurts out, taken aback. He hadn’t seen Josh in nearly a week, and church was the last place he expected to see him, and with brunette hair nonetheless.

“Oh, wonderful! You two already know each other. Tyler, I think you’re just the thing this young man needs. I’m looking forward to seeing you work together,” the pastor says, making his way over to the wardrobe. “Joshua, today you’ll mostly just be observing Tyler. Stand when he stands, kneel when he kneels, etcetera. But also watch carefully as he performs his duties so that you may help next Sunday. And try to arrive a little earlier next week,” the pastor speaks, handing Josh a white robe. Josh nods as he takes the garment, giving the pastor a fake smile of understanding in response. “Service is about to start, is everything all set Tyler?”

“Yes, Pastor. All set.”

“Great. Let’s begin,” the pastor says, stepping out into the hall just as the choir begins singing Leonard Cohen’s Hallelujah.

Quickly, Josh slips the robe on over his clothes with a roll of his eyes and Tyler motions for him to follow the pastor. Grabbing the large candle lighter by the door, Tyler swiftly lights it and joins the procession, walking side by side with Josh down the aisle between the pews to the altar. The pastor and Tyler both bow, Josh following seconds later. The pastor turns left to the pulpit and Josh follows Tyler to the right towards the altar, watching as he lights the candles. Tyler extinguishes the candle lighter’s flame, standing the lighter up against the wall before taking his seat in one of the two large, elaborately carved gold chairs behind the pastor's pulpit.

“You dyed your hair,” Tyler whispers as Josh sits in the chair beside him, scooting back on the oversized red velvet cushion.

“Shut up,” Josh mutters quietly under his breath.

“Josh, you can’t talk like that in here,” Tyler warns lowly.

“Watch me.”

********************************************

“Do you think you two will be okay here by yourselves to finish putting everything away? I have some errands to run,” the pastor asks back in the sacristy after service as everyone hangs their robes back in the wardrobe.

“I-I don’t think—” Tyler starts.

“I don’t think that would be a problem, Pastor,” Josh cuts Tyler off, giving him a mischievous look.

“Great! I’ll see you two next Sunday,” the pastor says before leaving.

“Ummm, can you bring me the ciborium and the chalice so I can put them back in the tabernacle?” Tyler asks Josh hesitantly.

“The what and the what?” Josh asks with a baffled look.

“The container used to hold communion and the cup for the wine,” Tyler clarifies.

“Ya coulda just said that, Churchboy,” Josh huffs under his breath, walking to the altar. Tyler takes them from Josh when he returns and begins wiping the chalice with a clean white cloth.

“Ooooh, wine! Josh exclaims, reaching into the tabernacle, grabbing the bottle he noticed, and popping open the cork.

“Josh, nooo!” Tyler scolds, trying to grab the bottle back from Josh but it’s too late. Josh has already brought the bottle to his lips and begun taking a large sip.

“Have some,” Josh says, holding out the bottle to Tyler.

“I -I don’t drink.”

“Bullshit. We both just drank the damn wine from that fancy cup thing a few minutes ago during — whatever the fuck that was we just did,” Josh quips.

“That was communion. The ‘fancy cup’ is called a chalice, and that was the blood of Christ,” Tyler corrects him.

“Riiiiiiight,” Josh says with a sarcastic nod and crinkled brow. “Tell ya what, have some wine and show me you know how to chill out and live a little, and  _maybe_  I won’t fuck with you so much.”

“Fine,” Tyler says reluctantly, quickly returning the other items to the tabernacle before snatching the bottle from Josh’s grasp.

With his back against the wardrobe door, Tyler sinks down onto the lurid, seafoam green carpet of the sacristy and takes a large sip, passing the bottle back to Josh, who has joined him on the carpet.

“I know you told me to shut up about your hair earlier, but I ummmm… I-I like it brown,” Tyler says nervously, trying to break the ice as Josh takes another sip.

“Yeah, I don’t, but they said I had to dye it a ‘natural’ color in order to serve my community service here,” Josh says, making air quotes at the word ‘natural’. “And since none of my other usual places I’ve served community service wanted me back, I got stuck with this,” Josh says, handing the bottle back to Tyler.

“How’d you end up with community service anyways? If you don’t mind me asking,” Tyler asks, then drinks again.

“Me and Bren got arrested for grinding on the rails at the library the other day after classes,” Josh admits. “Apparently, it’s destruction of property,” Josh adds in a mocking, authoritative voice.

They pass the bottle back and forth until it’s empty, making small talk between sips and even sharing an occasional laugh once Tyler starts to relax.

“Ya know, maybe you’re not so bad after all,” Josh teases, nudging Tyler with his elbow. “So, tell me, was that the first naughty thing you’ve ever done, Joseph? Hmmmm? Drinking a few months shy of your twenty-first birthday, you big sinner, you,” Josh jokes, sounding more playful and less brash than usual, punching Tyler in the arm.

And there it goes again, that familiar feeling brewing in his pelvis every time Josh starts teasing him like this. Josh’s words sound a bit more suggestive as Tyler replays them through his mind before answering.

“No, I’ve— I’ve committed p-plenty of sins,” Tyler admits with a shaky voice, his hand flying up to twirl a small section of his wavy brown hair.

“Really?” Josh scoffs. “Like what?”

“Well, for starters, I’m gay,” Tyler blurts out.

“You’re what?” Josh asks again in disbelief.

“Frick! Why? Why the heck did I just tell you that? Like you need more things to use against me,” Tyler says, burying his face in his hands.

“Nah man, don’t worry about it. Me too,” Josh responds honestly with a shift in his demeanor.

“I-I’ve only ever told Jenna, and for some stupid reason now I go and tell  _you_! What the heck is wrong with me?” Tyler rambles nervously. “Wait, wh-what did you just say?” Tyler asks, his pulse beginning to quicken.

“I said, ‘me too’,” Josh repeats. “As in... I’m gay too. And yeah, pretty much same, only Brendon knows.”

“Oh, wow... ummm,” Tyler rubs at his brow in shock as he tries to find words. “So, like, are you and Brendon, ummm…"

“What? Dating? No, just friends,” Josh smiles. “With occasional benefits,” he adds with a laugh after a long pause.

Tyler shakes his head, trying to rid it of his attraction to Josh that’s currently clouding his judgment. “No, you’re full of it! I don’t believe you. I refuse to be a victim of your sick head gam—,”

Tyler’s words are cut short by Josh’s soft lips pressed firmly to his. His body goes limp and motionless; paralyzed by shock his lips are unable to kiss back.

“Sorry,” Josh says, breaking the kiss.

With his eyes locked on Josh in a trance-like gaze, Tyler brings his fingertips to his own lips, touching them in disbelief.

“I’m sorry,” Josh repeats. “I didn’t have the right to do that. It’s not fair to you. I’ve always been so cruel to— “

This time it’s Tyler’s lips that interrupt Josh, kissing him back. His thumbs brush over Josh’s blushed cheeks, cupping his face, and eagerly pulling him in. With one swipe of his tongue, Josh parts Tyler’s lips, gaining access to his warm, wet, mouth, and deepening the kiss.

Smacking sounds echo throughout the small church room as their tongues dart wildly in and out of each other’s mouths. “You have no idea how long I’ve dreamt about doing that,” Tyler says after the kiss has ended.

“What? Kissing me?” Josh asks, bewildered. “You can’t be serious. Why?”

“Ha, I wish I knew,” Tyler says, letting out a small chuckle. “You’re always so vile to me. I pretend like I don’t care, even though I really do, but I’m twisted up inside my mind and part of me kind of enjoys it. Almost in a -a, like, sexual wa— why am I telling you this?”

“Sounds like you have a degradation kink,” Josh smirks, standing to face Tyler. “I can work with that.” Quickly, Josh undoes his belt, shoving his pants and boxers down his thighs in one swift motion, revealing his already half-hard cock and begins stroking it. Tyler eagerly shifts onto his knees in front of Josh, gazing up at him with lust filled eyes.

Towering over Tyler, Josh grabs a handful of Tyler’s hair, craning his neck back; watching his Adam’s apple bob in his throat. “I distinctly remember saying something to you last week about church and being on your knees— who woulda guessed?” Josh laughs, talking down to him. “Now suck!”

With a shaky, inexperienced hand that’s only ever pleasured himself, Tyler reaches up, grasping Josh’s now fully erect length and brings it to his lips. He may be a virgin, but he’s not clueless. He’s watched enough porn to know the basics, and he knows the areas of himself that are more sensitive to touch than others, so he decides to focus on those areas on Josh first.

With his eyes locked on Josh’s, Tyler opens his mouth, giving an experimental lick to the underside of Josh’s tip. Josh shudders in pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed as he grips Tyler’s hair tighter. Taking it as a sign he’s doing well, Tyler repeats the action several times before changing it up a bit and circling the circumference of the head with his tongue before encompassing it completely with his mouth. Slowly, Tyler begins to bob over Josh’s length, embarrassed he may gag if he takes him any deeper.

“Mmm, Tyler, you ever done this before?” Josh questions, enjoying himself but noticing Tyler’s hesitation.

“Unh uh,” Tyler hums with his mouth full.

“Oh f-uck!” Josh hisses, the vibrations driving him wild. “Keep that up and there’s gonna be a lot more on that tongue than Hallelujah.”

Until then Josh was content letting Tyler control the depth, but now he can’t help but push Tyler’s head down until his tip brushes the back of his virgin throat. Tyler gags and his eyes brim with tears, but he finds himself surprised that he actually enjoys the feeling, much like when Josh taunts him.

“I want you to remember what I taste like every time you get on your knees to pray,” Josh teases, thrusting his hips forward and gagging Tyler again, causing his throat to tighten around Josh’s length. “Mmm fuck. You love me using your throat like this, don’t you? Such a good little slut for me.”

Tyler moans and quickly begins palming himself through his exceedingly tightening pants; Josh has to be right about his degradation kink because every harsh word is traveling straight to his dick.

“Stand up!” Josh orders, pulling Tyler up by his hair, saliva stringing from the corners of his mouth. Switching his grip from his hair to his shirt, Josh grabs Tyler, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. His fingers descend the placket of Tyler’s button-down shirt painfully slow, pausing every few buttons to rest his forehead against Tyler's, allowing them to catch their breath.

“Josh, please,” Tyler begs, thrusting his hips forward and shouldering off his shirt as Josh undoes the last button at the bottom, his hand hovering centimeters away from where Tyler wants it most. Josh rapidly undoes Tyler’s belt and unfastens his pants, letting them pool by his ankles.

“Is this what you want?” Josh asks, shoving his hand into Tyler’s boxers, gripping him firmly as he begins pumping him.

Instantly Tyler’s eyes roll back, his jaw-dropping, his mouth hanging open to take in a deep, shaky breath. “F-uuuck,” he exhales, blown away by how heavenly a simple hand can feel and how different — better — it feels than his own.

“You can’t talk like that in here,” Josh mocks.

“Can’t. Help. It. Feels. So. Good.” Each one of Tyler’s words is punctuated by a breathy moan as he leans forward, burying his face into Josh’s shoulder. With his free hand, Josh cradles the back of Tyler’s neck, and continues to stroke him with the other, Tyler’s whimpers dampening the fabric of Josh’s shirt. Tipping his head down, Josh begins mouthing at Tyler’s neck, discreetly wetting his middle finger in the process before trailing his hand down Tyler’s back and slipping it into the back of his boxers.

“What are you doing?” Tyler questions lifting his head, surprised by the feeling of Josh’s wet finger pressing between his cheeks.

“Prepping you. You want me to fuck this tight little hole, don’t you?” Josh asks, sliding his finger in up to the second knuckle.

“Huuuuhh,” Tyler gasps loudly, collapsing forward once again and nodding ‘yes’ against Josh’s clavicle.

With Tyler’s knees buckling from the pleasure of both Josh’s hands working him simultaneously, Josh decides it would be best to bend him over. Keeping his finger moving inside of him, he roughly spins him around. Moving his hand from his cock to his shoulder blades, he bends him over an ornate chair, identical to the ones they sat in during service and kneels behind him, sliding his boxers down his legs.

“Knees up,” Josh instructs, lightly giving Tyler’s ass two quick consecutive smacks.

Facing the backrest of the oversized chair, Tyler does as he’s told, bringing his knees up one at a time and kneeling on the velvety red cushion while Josh removes the tangle of fabric from around his ankles. With the new angle, Josh is able to penetrate Tyler deeper, his finger brushing past his prostate.

“J-esus Christ! W-what was that?” Tyler blurts out, pushing back on Josh’s finger, desperate to feel the sensation again.

“You like that, huh?” Josh can’t help but chuckle at the religious boy’s ecstasy-laden outburst.

“Uhhh fuck! Do it again!”

“You’re getting quite the mouth on you, Churchboy. I like it!” Josh smirks. “If you like that, then you’re gonna love this…”

Josh sucks the middle finger of his free hand into his mouth, coating it with saliva. His knuckles grind together as he eases it in alongside the other, stretching Tyler out.

“Mmmm— Josh! More!” Tyler pants, gripping the intricately carved frame of the chair, clearly enjoying the addition of the second finger.

“Don’t worry baby, I’m just getting started,” Josh teases, continuing to work him open. Moving both fingers in and out of him in unison, he creates a small gape between his digits. Leaning forward, he begins to lap at the opening, fucking Tyler with his tongue, causing him to writhe needily, and bounce back against Josh’s face.

Enjoying the response he elicited from Tyler, Josh groans and slips his fingers out. Tyler whines at the loss of the feeling, but is quickly satisfied when Josh abruptly grabs his cheeks, spreading them open, and delves his tongue back in between them but this time, sloppier, wetter, rougher. The licking continues until Josh feels Tyler is sufficiently slicked, his saliva trickling down Tyler’s crack and dripping off his balls.

“You ready?” Josh asks as he stands, tugging on his painfully hard dick.

“Mmm, ready.” Tyler nods.

Slowly Josh starts to push in.

“Uhh, ahh— shit!” Tyler grunts, tensing up, his fingers that were once gripping the decorative chair frame in pleasure now making carvings of their own as he digs in his fingernails. Josh quickly pulls out and heads to the supply cabinet.

“Josh, what the hell are you doing? Come on,” Tyler begs.

“No, I was hurting you. I’m looking for something. I have an idea, just gimme a minute,” Josh says, scouring the contents of the cabinet. “Don’t you guys have some kind of, like, oil for fucking sick people or some shit?”

“Anointing oil?” Tyler questions. “Yeah, bottom shelf, next to the Holy Water.”

“Found it!” Josh quickly opens the bottle, pouring some into his palm and slathering it over his length.

“Somehow, I don’t think this is what they meant in Ecclesiastes when they said, ‘Let your garments always be white and let your  _head_ lack no oil,” Tyler snickers at his own pun.

“I swear, only you would make bible jokes when you’re about to get fucked in the ass,” Josh teases, rolling his eyes. “You ready? Let’s try this again.”

Tyler nods and Josh lines himself up once again, cautiously entering him.

“Better?”

“Uh, mmm, better, but— “

“Yeah, it’s probably still gonna hurt a little. The head’s the worst part. I promise it will start feeling better after that. Let me know if it’s too much or you want me to stop, okay?”

“K.”

Reaching an oiled-up hand around Tyler’s hip to his cock, Josh begins pumping him in an effort to distract him from pain as he attempts to push in deeper. He has the head almost all the way in when he senses Tyler’s muscles tensing and notices his face twisting into a grimace.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed if it hurts, Tyler. You can tell me. I know the first time isn’t exactly a walk in the park, and I want you to be as comfortable as possible.” Josh pauses, allowing Tyler to acclimate to the stretch.

Peppering kisses along Tyler’s shoulder blades, Josh runs his left hand up and down the expanse of Tyler’s torso, his other hand simultaneously working to keep Tyler hard through the pain. He keeps this up, waiting for a signal that Tyler’s ready for more, and then he gets it; Tyler lets out a small moan and Josh feels his weight shift back towards him.

“Mmm, better now,” Tyler says with his voice still slightly strained, but his body much more relaxed.

“Ok, I’ll go slow. If I’m hurting you, you  _need_ to tell me Tyler.”

Josh studies Tyler’s expression and body language, looking for any signs of discomfort as he pushes in deeper. Not sensing any, he begins to set a slow and gentle rhythm, moving his hands to Tyler’s hips and stroking both sides encouragingly as he rocks his pelvis against the flesh of Tyler’s backside.

“Josh!” Tyler gasps breathily.

“Am I hurting you?” Josh pauses momentarily, awaiting Tyler’s answer.

“No, feels so good. Don’t stop.”

“Mmmm, you want me to fuck you harder?” Josh asks, tangling his fingers in Tyler’s hair.

“Please. Yes!”

“Yes, what?” Josh says harshly, pulling his tousled brown waves.

“Uhh umm?” Tyler mutters, confused by the question.

“It’s Sir. Yes, Sir,” Josh grits through his teeth, tugging Tyler’s head back.

“Oh fuck!” Tyler moans. “Yes, Sir”

Gripping tightly onto Tyler’s hips, Josh slowly draws back his own hips, then hastily trusts them forward, his skin clapping against Tyler’s, giving him a taste of what’s to come. Loud, pleasure-filled cries escape Tyler's lips and his arms begin to weaken, the majority of Tyler’s upper body now being mostly supported by Josh’s grip on his hair.

“You like that, huh?”

“Yes!” Tyler cries out, “Y-yes sir,” he corrects.

Josh maintains the new pace, roughly fucking in and out of Tyler’s tight hole.The once shy, quiet, religious boy under him a blissed-out mess of whimpers, whines, and words he seldom uses as orgasm nears.

“I’m gonna—” Tyler doesn’t even finish his sentence before spurts of warm cum fountain from his tip, landing in copious amounts on the chair’s soft red fabric below him.

Josh releases Tyler’s hair, letting his pleasure-wracked body fall forward. With Tyler’s head pressed awkwardly against the backrest of the chair Josh palms the side of his face, holding his head against the plush fabric as his own climax hits, his hips faltering as he finishes inside Tyler.

His dick pulses one last time, emptying the last bit of cum before he pulls out. Sweaty and exhausted, Josh sinks down to the floor, tugging Tyler down with him before softly whispering, “Come here.”

“You alright?” Josh chuckles out of breath, rubbing soothing circles on the inner thigh of Tyler’s visibly shaking leg.

Tyler pants rapidly, trying to catch his breath before answering, “Yeah, I think so,” he laughs, “I’ve just never came that hard before.”

“I wasn’t planning on being that rough with you since it was your first time, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself once we got going. You took that like a champ,” Josh smirks.

Tyler starts to blush, feeling slightly embarrassed that Josh had discovered something about himself that even he didn’t know about or understand until today, but it all made so much sense now.

“Hey, you don’t have to be ashamed of what you’re into,” Josh states, nudging Tyler’s leg with his knee, noticing the rosy hue developing on his cheeks. “Everyone has their kinks.”

“I know, it’s just that before today the only thing I knew about myself ,sexually, was that I was into boys.”

“You’ll learn even more as you gain more experience,” Josh says, “So you really haven’t done any of that before? Not even with a girl?”

“Nope. I - Uh -I kissed Jenna and she let me touch her boobs once, in like, high school when I was still trying to figure myself out,” Tyler admits, “but that’s about it.”

“Well, I’d be more than willing to help you figure out what else you’re into some time,” Josh smiles. “Would you like that?”

“God, yes!” Tyler answers.

“You’re just full of sins today, aren’t you?” Josh laughs, “What happened to the innocent little Churchboy who told me I couldn’t say ‘shut up’ in church?” Josh teases.

“I guess blasphemy is just for me,” Tyler chuckles.

“You’re killing me, Joseph,” Josh joins in Tyler’s laughter. “Come on, those legs working yet? We got a lot of work to do. Why don’t you start with that chair?” Josh laughs again, pulling Tyler up onto his feet.

*********************************************

Tyler phones Jenna the second he’s back inside his dorm to tell his best friend the news.

“Hey Ty,” Jenna answers.

“Jenna, are you sitting down?”

“Yessss? Are you?” she asks, confused.

“I’m not sure I even can,” Tyler laughs on the other end.

“Tyler, what the heck are you talking about?”

“I lost my virginity, Jenna!” he practically squeals into the phone.

“Tyler Robert Joseph! Weren’t you just at church? Oh my gosh, I’m hanging up, I’ll be right over. You gotta tell me in person. I wanna know everything!”

“No, no, no. Don’t hang up. I’ll just tell you over the phone.”

“Whyyyy?” Jenna asks suspiciously.

“Because you can’t hit me over the phone?” Tyler mumbles softly, his words sounding more like a question than a statement.

“Tyler Joseph, what did you do?” Jenna asks, her suspicion growing further.

“Well, I lost it at church, actually,” Tyler admits

“WHAT?!” Jenna exclaims, “TYLER! How? With who? What the frick?”

“Umm, we had a new altar server that was there serving community service. I had to train him and then after, the pastor left us alone to run some errands and we might have drank a bottle of communion wine. I was feeling kinda good — not drunk — but good, and I accidentally outed myself. Turns out he’s gay too, and one thing led to another.” Tyler ends the story there, hesitant to admit to Jenna who it was, knowing she would never approve.

“Drinking, Tyler? That’s not like you. I’ve never seen you drink anything more potent than a Redbull. You’re not even old enough!” Jenna scolds. “And with a felon nonetheless!”

“He’s not a felon, Jenna!” Tyler raises his voice, starting to get defensive. “It was just a misdemeanor for skateboarding, geez.”

“Why do I feel like there’s something else you’re not telling me?” Jenna pushes.

“Because there is! Because I know you won’t approve!” Tyler pauses, taking a deep breath, “It was Josh! I lost my virginity to Joshua Dun! There! You happy?

“Tylerrrr,” Jenna sighs softly, disapproval evident in her tone.

“And Yeah, I drank the wine to shut him up at first okay?” he admits, “but I’m glad I did. I’ve spent most of my life living according to how some six-thousand-year-old book tells me too. I can’t even begin to tell you how good it felt just to let loose and rebel a little and not worry about if I was being judged by some higher power. You know how much I’ve struggled with this, the two big parts of who I am: a Christian boy and a homosexual boy. They don’t exactly work together.

“Tyler, I know, I’m sorry. I’m not trying to come off like I’m judging you. I just want what’s best for you and I think we can both admit that that’s not Joshua Dun. I mean, in a way I’m glad that maybe you got this whole Josh obsession out of your system now, but let’s be honest.”

“Jenna, you weren’t there, ok? He was different. He taught me things about myself I didn’t even know. He was gentle and caring when I needed him to be, and then - uhhh-um- not so gentle when I wanted him to be too,” Tyler smirks to himself remembering the way Josh manhandled him. “And as far as having Josh out of my system; you couldn't be more wrong. I want him more than ever now. He said he’s willing to help me figure out what else I’m into sexually, and I fully plan to take him up on that offer.”

“So, what, you think you guys are, like, dating now because you let him take your virginity?” Jenna scoffs, “That’s not how boys like Josh work, Tyler. You’re a piece of meat to him. Fresh meat, virgin meat, the best kind of meat. Of course he’s _willing_. What if tomorrow, in the halls, he treats you like the same way he always has? What if he outs you, Tyler? Did you even once stop and think of that possibility? I don’t wanna see you get hurt. If I’m wrong, I’ll eat my words and trust me, I hope that I’m wrong.” Jenna pauses, hoping to get some kind of response from Tyler, but he stays silent. Jenna can tell he’s angry with her.

“So I guess this means we can call off our pact of losing our virginities to each other if we didn’t lose them by graduation,” Jenna laughs dryly, trying to end the conversation lightheartedly.

Tyler didn’t hear a single thing Jenna said after ‘ _What if he outs you?”_  because no, he hadn’t thought of that possibility at all, and now it’s all he can think about.

****************************************************

“Hey Churchboy!” Tyler hears as he exits his dorm room Monday morning. It feels a lot like deja vu as Josh corners him and boxes him in again. ‘ _What if tomorrow, in the halls he treats you the same way he always has.’_ Tyler’s stomach turns remembering Jenna’s words from last night, and he’s sure the feeling is showing on his face.

“Hey, relax, I’m just playing around this time. No more dickhead Josh, promise,” he says, lifting his hands briefly in the air like he’s surrendering. A wave of relief washes over Tyler. “Besides, I thought you liked your little nickname now,” Josh smirks, flirtatiously fingering the buttons of Tyler’s plaid shirt. Tyler tucks his bottom lip between his teeth, and wiggles his hips slightly, trying to keep Josh’s words from reaching his dick.

“Mmmm, thought so,” Josh notices. “Anyways— “Josh changes the tone before they get too carried away, “— Why don’t I walk with you to class. Where you headed?”

“Economics,” Tyler smiles.

_Jenna’s wrong._

“Cool, I have statistics a few rooms down. Come on, I’ll walk you,” Josh says, stepping back from Tyler. “Ya know I had fun with you yesterday, even when we were just talking.”

“Me too,” Tyler purses his lips together after he speaks in an effort to hide the ridiculously enormous grin threatening to spread across his face as they walk.

_Jenna’s so wrong._

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the skatepark with me after classes today, and then maybe grab some food, as like, a date?” Josh questions. “Bren will be there too, he met some Sarah chick. So it will be like a double date.”

“You— y-you told Brendon!?” Tyler’s stomach drops, replaying Jenna’s words in his head  _‘What if you outs you.’_

“I’m sorry. Don’t be mad. He’s not gonna tell anyone. It’s just that he’s my best —”

“I’d love to go with you. I overreacted, I’m sorry,” Tyler apologies immediately, remembering that he also told his best friend. “It’s ok. It’s fine. I get it, the whole best friend thing — I told Jenna too.”

“Well, that explains it,” Josh laughs.

“What?” Tyler questions.

“The evil look she gave me when I ran into her in the cafeteria earlier,” he snickers. “I take it she doesn’t approve of me.

“Bingo.”

“Can’t say I blame her, but I’ll do everything in my power to prove her wrong,” Josh says, looking to Tyler while they walk. Tyler can’t suppress his smile any longer. It floods his face, reaching his eyes and lighting them up, and crinkling them in the corners.

“Can I ask you something?” Tyler says.

“Sure. What is it?”

“Are you nervous? Because that Sarah girl will be there too, and she’ll know it’s a date?”

“Yes and no,” Josh answers truthfully, “Part of me is really nervous, but part of me also feels really liberated that someone new is gonna know.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I know this is probably gonna sound crazy, but ever since yesterday I’ve just wanted to come out so badly.”

“Same.” Josh smiles, slipping his hand into Tyler’s.

“W-wh-what if someone says something?” Tyler asks.

“Fuck ‘em. I’m done hiding,” Josh says, gripping Tyler’s hand tightly.

“Me too,” Tyler says, his ridiculously bright smile illuminating his face again.

Moments later they pass Jenna in the halls. Her eyes go wide in shock at first, but then she winks, giving the boys a friendly smile.

“So does that mean she’s doesn’t wanna kick my ass for being a jerk to her best friend, and then taking his virginity, anymore?” Josh jokes.

“If I know Jenna the way I think I know Jenna, then it’s gonna take a lot more than that to convince her. But you’re off to a good start,” Tyler smiles.

“Actually, speaking of ass kickings, I never did get you back for kneeing me in the balls. What do you say we trade it for a spanking instead? Something tells me you might like that,” Josh teases.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
